La cérémonie d'accouplement de starkidpotterfan
by n'ecureuil
Summary: Tu es un omega non ? Stiles se retourna à la question. Quoi ? Tu es un omega, non ? Stiles haussa les épaules. Oui, comme toi. Pourquoi ? Et tu as 18 ans ? c'est toi qui a organisé ma soirée d'anniversaire, tu devrais savoir que oui. Et tu portes le gène mâle pour enfanter ? Oui. Donc ? Donc tu pourrais être accouplé par le Prince Derek.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le récit

**La cérémonie d'accouplement**

Auteur : starkidpotterfan

_Tu es un omega non ? Stiles se retourna à la question. « Quoi ? » « Tu es un omega, non ? » Stiles haussa les épaules. « Oui, comme toi. Pourquoi ? » « Et tu as 18 ans ? » « C'est toi qui a organisé ma soirée d'anniversaire, tu devrais savoir que oui. » « Et tu portes le gène mâle pour enfanter ? » « Oui. Donc ? » « Donc tu pourrais être accouplé par le Prince Derek. » Le Prince Derek Hale trouve un compagnon_

* * *

Disclaimer : teen wolf ne m'appartient pas (dommage je prendrai bien un peu de sterek) et cette histoire appartient à starkidpotterfan je ne fais que traduire cette fic que j'ai trouvé super sympa pour vous la faire partager, mais tout le crédit lui revient.

* * *

_Il est écrit dans la Loi des Loups_

_Qu'il viendra le temps pour chaque héritier de sang royal de choisir un compagnon¹_

_Quelqu'un avec qui vivre, quelqu'un avec qui aimer, et surtout_

_Quelqu'un avec qui procréer_

_Le compagnon choisi sera honoré, choyé et surtout,_

_Inconditionnellement, aimé_

_Telle est la règle du royaume_

_Telle est la Loi_

* * *

Stiles Stilinski soupira alors qu'il faisait briller la plus grande et la plus vieille plaque de la salle des Collections Royales. Après avoir fini de polir le reste des décrets, il dut encore dépoussiérer les tableaux, balayer le sol et laver les carreaux. « Stupides corvées. » Il grommela en passant au suivant. « Je suis le fils du chef de la Garde Royale, pas un domestique du palais »

« Vas-tu arrêter de te plaindre ?» s'exclama une voix derrière lui . Il se retourna pour voir son ami Isaac de l'autre côté de la grande pièce, ses yeux d'un bleu brillant le regardant fixement. « C'est uniquement ta faute si nous avons fait ça au départ ». _« Oh non, Isaac. Personne ne dira rien si nous mettons de la boue partout dans le château. Nos pères sont premier et second aux commandes de la garde. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Nous donner des corvées ? _Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils ont fait, nous donner des corvées ! » Stiles roula des yeux. Bon peut-être qu'entrer dans la grande salle de bal complètement couvert de boue de la forêt n'était pas une de ses meilleures idées, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première qu'il le faisait ? C'était juste la seule fois qu'il se fit attrapé à cause de cela.

« Je sais pas pourquoi ils ont piqué une crise pour ça d'ailleurs » Isaac continua « C'était juste un peu de boue. Et les domestiques ont tout enlevé en quelques secondes » Stiles roula des yeux et haussa les épaules. Son père était devenu complètement fou en l'apprenant, grondant les deux garçons (même si l'un n'était même pas son fils) et les mit de corvée de nettoyage de Château. (Même si aucune de leurs familles ne vivait dans le château principal. Les familles de la garde vivaient dans de petits mais cosy cottages quelques mètres plus loin)

Après avoir remis Isaac à son père, (Stiles remarqua que le jeune blond eut l'air absolument terrifié même si son père semblait complètement calme) Le commandant de la garde royale Stilinski expliqua énervé à son fils qu'être le plus âgé des deux faisait de lui le mature/responsable et qu'il aurait dû surveiller Isaac et non pas l'attirer dans les ennuis. Stiles se sentit mal après cela, sachant combien son ami de 16 ans le prenait pour modèle même si lui-même n'en avait que 18. Stiles aurait pu dire au pauvre garçon de sauter dans les douves remplies d'alligators qu'il l'aurait fait sans même y réfléchir. Stiles s'excusa et promit de faire mieux, se jurant mentalement de s'y tenir cette fois

Il sortit de ses pensées et répondit à Isaac en commençant à dépoussiérer le premier portrait « C'est sûrement dû à l'arrivée de la cérémonie d'accouplement ». Isaac arrête de bouger et acquiesça.

« Oui. Comment ça se passe exactement ? » Stiles regarda l'autre gars de haut en bas.

« Ta tutrice privée ne t'a pas expliqué tout le fonctionnement ? Ça fait partie de leur travail de raconter l'histoire du royaume, surtout quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une cérémonie d'accouplement » Isaac haussa les épaules.

« Elle a essayé mais elle est du genre âgée et je ne voulais pas parler de ça avec elle. A chaque fois qu'elle a essayé de ramener le sujet sur la table, je lui ai demandé autre chose et à la fin je lui ai dit que je demanderai à mon père donc elle a finalement laissé tomber. »

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à ton père ? » Isaac soupira et croisa les bras.

« Nous ne sommes pas proches comme toi et ton père, Stiles. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont je veux lui parler. » Stiles acquiesça et s'assit sur le sol, tapotant la place à côté de lui. Isaac avança rapidement (mais pas trop pour paraître évident) pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Bien. Pour faire simple, La cérémonie d'accouplement est une tradition à travers le monde des Loups-Garous utilisée pour trouver des compagnons aux héritiers du Roi et de la Reine. » Stiles expliqua, prenant soin de montrer le large portrait encadré du Roi et de la Reine Hale. « Même si un héritier n'a jamais été destiné à gouverner, il doit quand même y avoir une cérémonie d'accouplement pour lui trouver un compagnon ou une compagne. Comme tu le sais, le Roi est la Reine ont trois fils »

Isaac l'interrompit : « Prince Jackson, Prince Scott et Prince Derek ». Stiles hocha la tête.

« Oui, Jackson, Scott et Derek. Maintenant au lieu de faire la chose habituelle qui consiste à léguer le royaume à l'aîné, Le Roi Hale a décidé qu'il séparerait son immense royaume en trois parties : Le Royaume de l'Est, Le Royaume de l'Ouest et la plus grande partie, Le Royaume du Nord. Scott étant le plus jeune a eu la partie Est, Jackson étant au milieu a reçu l'Ouest, et Derek revendique le Nord. » Stiles dit alors en pointant la carte du royaume peinte sur le plafond du la pièce. Il jeta un œil à Isaac et dut retenir un sourire en voyant l'autre adolescent accroché à chacun de ses mots.

«La cérémonie d'accouplement a trois parties officielles » Stiles poursuivit en levant trois doigts. «Le Choix, Le Lien et Le Mariage. Partie un : Le Choix. Chaque mâle et femelle omega entre 18 et 26 ans capable d'enfanter, doit se présenter devant l'héritier éligible pour la première fois au 21ème anniversaire de l'héritier. Il ou elle doit continuer de se présenter chaque année jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle soit trop âgé ou que l'héritier choisisse son compagnon. »

Isaac le coupa « Et si la personne choisie n'est pas d'accord ?» Stiles haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas tellement à propos de ton accord, mais plutôt celui de ton loup. Si l'omega en toi se connecte à leur alpha ou beta, tu deviens lié. Tu peux haïr la personne avec toutes les fibres de ton être, mais si ton loup aime le sien, alors tu n'as pas de chance. Quoique je ne pense que ce soit jamais arrivé. Je n'ai jamais entendu une situation où le Garou et le côté humain ne soit pas d'accord dans l'accouplement. » Isaac hocha la tête et fit signe à Stiles de continuer là ou il s'était arrêté.

« Une fois qu'un compagnon a été choisi, ce qui se passe ensuite est la partie 2 : Le lien. La première partie est normalement filmée et retransmise à travers le royaume, les deux se tiennent devant tout le monde et font le souhait de toujours prendre soin de l'autre, de toujours se protéger l'un l'autre et un tas d'autres conneries. Ils toastent, ils se mordent l'un l'autre, et ils s'embrassent et la partie télévisée se termine. La cérémonie se passe pendant la semaine de chaleur des omegas pour s'assurer qu'ils vont bien vouloir du sexe avec l'héritier. Après que la partie télé soit finie, ils retournent dans la chambre de l'héritier et se lient par noeud². Est-ce que je dois expliquer cette partie aussi ? » Il demanda par taquinerie et sourit en voyant le visage d'Isaac devenant rouge brillant. Le plus jeune le poussa et ils rirent tous les deux.

« je sais ce qu'est le noeud, merci. Et c'est la véritable partie du lien hein ? Le noeud ?»

« Ouais » Stiles répondit, « liés pour la vie. Quand la semaine de chaleur est finie, vient la partie 3 : Le Mariage. Plutôt auto-explicatif. Ils ont une cérémonie de mariage, se marient et ensuite ils vivent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. En théorie. » Stiles se leva et Isaac le suivit, les deux marchant le long du mur arrière où 5 peintures étaient accrochées avec soin en lignes précises de trois.

Les trois du dessus étaient des portraits bébés des trois princes, Jackson à l'extrême gauche, des cheveux bruns lumineux tombant sur ses yeux bleus. Scott à l'extrême droite, un sourire joueur ornant son visage innocent dessous ses yeux bruns chocolat, et au milieu se trouvait le petit Derek, ses yeux verts-noisettes regardant dans l'âme de Stiles. Au dessous de ces trois on voyait les portraits des Princes lors de 21ème anniversaire, sur leur trente et un dans leurs costumes pour leur première cérémonie d'accouplement. Jackson aussi royal que possible, Scott souriant d'un air gaffeur à l'objectif et Derek qui encore une fois apparaissait ni souriant ou fronçant les sourcils, mais ses yeux scrutant fixement comme s'il essayait de lire tout le monde et tout juste à travers ses belles pupilles. Stiles se racla la gorge et se retourna pour regarder Isaac derrière lui.

« Il y a deux ans, » Il commença. « A son 21e anniversaire, Jackson a trouvé sa compagne en Lydia Martin, 22 ans et fille de boulanger. » Dit-il pointant le troisième et dernier portrait du prince cadet, où lui et une petite rousse se tenait côte à côte dans des tenues de mariage à la mode, aucun ne regardant l'autre pendant qu'ils souriaient, mais Jackson tenant fermement sa taille et elle tenant de même sa cravate faisait passer assez le message, même à travers une peinture.

« L'an dernier, à ses 21 ans, Prince Scott a trouvé Allison Argent, fille de forgeron, 19 ans. » Dit-il pointant vers l'image à l'extrême droite, où le portrait de Scott et Allison était accroché.

Contrairement à Jackson et Lydia, Scott et Allison n'étaient pas seulement en train de se regarder l'un l'autre, mais regardaient si profondément dans les yeux de l'autre que Stiles avait toujours l'impression qu'il s'introduisait dans un moment privé en fixant le tableau trop longtemps. Il se tourna finalement vers l'espace vide entre les tableaux.

« Et ici, » dit-il montrant l'espace vide « est là où le portrait du Prince Derek et de son compagnon ou compagne va aller quand il en trouvera un. Son anniversaire est dans à peu près deux semaines et tout le monde est devenu un peu fou à propos de ça, comme tous ses frères sont mariés et lui non et qu'il n'est techniquement pas autorisé à être roi tant qu'il n'a pas trouvé un compagnon pour diriger à ses côtés dans le but de l'équilibrer. » Isaac acquiesça et Stiles le frappa dans le dos. « Et ceci mon cher ami, est l'histoire de La Cérémonie d'Accouplement. Maintenant retournons au boulot. Je veux en avoir fini avant le dîner ou papa va manger tout ce qui est bon et me laisser avec les légumes. » Isaac hocha la tête et les deux reprirent ce qu'ils faisaient avant. Aucun des garçons ne parla pendant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble pour finir la salle et ce n'est qu'enfin quand ils eurent terminé qu'Isaac pris une fois de plus la parole.

« Tu es un omega non ? » Stiles se retourna à la question.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es un omega, non ? » Stiles haussa les épaules.

« Oui, comme toi. Pourquoi ? »

« Et tu as 18 ans ? » Isaac continua. Stiles s'arrêta, le seau qu'il rangeait sur une étagère figé dans ses mains. Il acquiesça.

« C'est toi qui a organisé ma soirée d'anniversaire, tu devrais savoir que oui. »

« Et tu portes le gène mâle pour enfanter ? » Stiles se déplaça inconfortablement et mit le seau à sa place. Oui, il portrait ce rare trait génétique, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était rare au point qu'on en entendait pas parler. Plus d'une fois par le passé, un hériter mâle choisit un autre mâle comme compagnon pour porter sa progéniture. Quoique ce ne fût pas la norme, ce n'était pas vraiment tabou non plus.

« Oui donc ? »

« Donc… tu pourrais être accouplé par Prince Derek ». Stiles fixa l'autre garçon choqué avant de secouer la tête et de reporter son attention sur le tas de saleté qu'il avait regroupé sur le sol.

« Le mot clé étant _pourrais_. Mais je ne le serai pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Isaac, presque instantanément. Stiles chercha rapidement une réponse dans sa tête.

« Et bien il y a le fait qu'il soit la moitié d'un Dieu Grec et que je sois plus pale que le lait »

« L'accouplement est à propos de vos loups s'accordant, pas des apparences. »

« Et je n'y vais pas de toute façon. » dit-il coupant Isaac qui se montra confus.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je croyais que c'était obligatoire »

« Pour tout le monde sauf les enfants qui travaillent directement pour la Famille Royale elle-même. C'est presque une sorte d'immunité diplomatique. Je n'ai pas à y aller, Erica, la fille du cuisinier n'a pas à y aller, Boyd le fils du styliste Royal n'a pas à y aller et si Derek n'est pas accouplé dans deux ans quand tu auras dix-huit ans, tu n'auras pas à y aller non plus. » Isaac se tut et recommença à ranger les ustensiles de nettoyage à leur bonne place, juste pour avoir le plus jeune mâle claironner une fois de plus.

« Donc que tu vas faire au lieu d'y aller ? » Stiles s'étira et haussa les épaules.

« Ce que je fais d'habitude. Dormir, manger et casser les pieds de mon père pour les détails sur le dernier cadavre. » Isaac roula des yeux mais ne put retenir son sourire.

« Je ne sais pas Stiles. J'ai un bon pressentiment à propos de cette année. Quelque chose me dit que Derek va trouver tout ce qu'il recherche. Après tout « Fourth time's the charm ³.» La quatrième sera la bonne. » Stiles pouffa mais ne put ignorer la façon dont son cœur s'accéléra un peu au commentaire.

« Peu importe, blondie. Maintenant pousse ceux-là, que l'on puisse sortir d'ici. Il y a un steak à la maison avec mon nom dessus et je refuse de ne pas l'avoir par ta faute.»

* * *

1 compagnon : "mate" en anglais ce qui si vous voulez mon avis fait bien plus sexy, peut etre la connotation "soul mates", parce que sérieux compagnon ça fait ringard mais bon a défaut de mieux

2 knotting en anglais le noeud est surtout connu pendant l'accouplement chez le chien, le penis grossit jusqu'à coincer les deux chiens ensemble pour on va dire faciliter la fécondation, en gros vous voyez une ancre planter dans le sol pour tenir le bateau en place, bah c'est a peu pres ça

le mot de départ était "amarrage" qui est le nom un peu plus scientifique de ce phénomène mais après le commentaire d'une lectrice et y avoir réfléchi j'ai remplacé par le nom plus commun

3 expression dérivée d'une assez connue en anglais third time's the charm notre la troisième fois sera la bonne que j'ai laissé en vo en hommage au film "fourth time's the charm" (avec qui l'auteur fait le jeu de mots) qui traite des frasques des rendez vous à répétition.

* * *

**Voili voilou, n'hésitez pas à reviewer je transmettrai à l'auteure qui sera très heureuse de les lire**

**La suite arrive très vite il ne me reste que la mise en page du chapitre 2 à faire, au programme du prochain chapitre ****Le choix****, révélation et rapprochement **


	2. Chapitre 2 : le choix

**Chapitre 2 : le choix !**

**Tout le crédit revient ****à StarkidPotterFan !**

* * *

Stiles ne dit rien à Isaac et deux semaines plus tard, il ronflait quand les trompettes signalant le début du Choix rugirent dans l'air du matin. Il ne tressaillit même pas.

Stiles se réveilla une heure après au son de plus de trompettes jouant, marquant la fin de la cérémonie. Il écouta le son des coups de canon, un pour chaque année de l'anniversaire de Derek, coutumier de la fin de la cérémonie. Stiles roula de l'autre côté de son lit pour voir par la fenêtre. S'il y avait des feux d'artifice, cela aurait signifié que le très insaisissable et solitaire Derek Hale avait finalement pris un compagnon et s'il n'y en avait pas, cela aurait voulu dire que le partie Nord du Royaume devait encore attendre au moins une autre année pour découvrir qui serait leur couple dirigeant.

Le cœur de Stiles fit des bonds dans sa poitrine quand il vit que le ciel était aussi clair et bleu que possible.

En grandissant, il avait toujours eu un tout petit, très évident faible pour le prince ainé et ce depuis leur première rencontre, quand un petit curieux Stiles de six ans erra dans la chambre d'un Derek de douze ans inopinément, et place la page huit, le papier manuscrit sur la réforme du royaume, dans la déchiqueteuse, déchiquetant non seulement le travail de Derek, mais le bout de son doigt avec. Derek le trouva assis dans un cercle de papier et de sang, pleurant et tremblant de peur. Derek avait fulminé et aurait pu aisément faire un dommage permanent au garçon, mais au lieu de ça il enveloppa le doigt de Stiles avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'amener à son père. Le Commandant de la Garde Royale Stilinski passa une année et demie entière à s'excuser pour l'incident. Depuis lors, Stiles garda ses distances avec Derek, choisissant plutôt de traquer son bien-aimé de loin.

Stiles s'étira et sortit du lit, baillant en traversant sa chambre en direction de la porte. Il marcha le long du hall du cottage d'un étage que lui et son père partageaient en direction de la cuisine. Il ouvrit les armoires, les placards et le réfrigérateur, incapable de trouver quelque chose de mangeable. Son père n'était pas encore levé, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il n'était pas rentré à la maison la nuit dernière, devant assurer la sécurité de la cérémonie. Stiles envisagea d'oublier de manger jusqu'au retour de son père, mais son estomac laissa échapper un grondement qui stoppa vite cette idée dans son élan.

Il soupira avant de retourner dans sa chambre et de mettre un jean déchiré et un vieux t-shirt qui lui était trop grand. Les cuisiniers du château avaient toujours pour lui une sucrerie, trouvant son incapacité à se taire attachante et non ennuyeuse comme tous les autres. Il avait passé une grande partie de son enfance dans la Cuisine Royale apprenant tous les secrets du Royaume qui ne devaient en aucune circonstance être abordés en public, et les potins à propos des gens de la ville et qui n'étaient pas supposés être connus.

Ils lui apprirent comment cuisiner, l'aidèrent avec ses devoirs, et quand il était trop jeune pour rester à la maison seul et que son père devait travailler tard, les cuisiniers prenaient toujours soin qu'il eut un coin confortable à côte du feu avec des jeux, des livres et des animaux en peluche pour l'occuper jusqu'à ce que son père puisse le récupérer. Même quand il eut été assez grand pour rester seul à la maison, il passait toujours beaucoup de ses nuits en face du feu en les regardant travailler et en les faisant rire. Dès qu'il avait faim et qu'il ne pouvait trouver quelque chose par lui-même, il allait toujours les voir et il repartait avec plus de nourriture qu'il n'en avait besoin. Stiles sourit en passant sa porte d'entrée, sa trop active imagination cherchant déjà ce que les cuisiniers préparaient pour le Brunch du Choix.

Une heure plus tard, on vit Stiles monter les escaliers vers le bureau de son père portant sept paniers à pic-nique remplis de nourriture. Il en portait trois dans chaque main et tenait le septième avec sa bouche. Il se trouvait à la moitié des escaliers quand il se souvint qu'il aurait pu prendre l'ascenseur et âne têtu qu'il était, il refusa de faire demi tour pour le prendre. Maintenant il souhaitait silencieusement l'avoir fait. Après une éternité, arrivant enfin au sommet, il s'effondra presque de fatigue. Venant vers lui par la gauche, il pouvait entendre le son de voix floues. Il se redressa rapidement, et repartit vers le bureau de son père, ne voulant pas être vu ainsi. Les voix continuèrent à le suivre et il marcha plus vite, atteignant finalement le bureau de son père au bout du couloir et il toqua à la porte avec sa tête. Le Commandant Stilinski ouvrit la porte et Stiles s'écroula presque dessus, se retournant pour ne pas écraser la nourriture. Son père secoua la tête et ferma la porte doucement juste quand les voix arrivèrent au coin.

Stiles et son père discutèrent un peu puis Stiles décida de retourner chez lui. Il laissa six des paniers à son père et porta le septième serré dans sa main en marchant vers la porte. Il passa la porte vers l'extérieur et tourna au coin, trop occupé à rentrer chez lui pour se concentrer sur les alentours et rentra en plein dans le Prince Derek lui-même. Il haleta sous le choc et laissa tomber son panier qui s'écrasa à cause du choc. Il serait sûrement lui-même tombé et se serait écrasé sur la tarte aux pommes maintenant écrabouillée si Derek ne l'avait pas attrapé par les avant-bras et rapproché de lui. Stiles plaça automatiquement ses mains sur la poitrine de Derek avec l'intention de le repousser, mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne put s'y résoudre. C'était le plus proche du prince qu'il n'ait été depuis des années, des années qui furent clairement bénéfiques à l'autre homme. Il avait finalement grandi jusqu'à sa taille et son corps dégingandé et maladroit se vit transformé en un corps musclé et tonique. Les yeux de Stiles atteignirent finalement son visage et il s'arrêta presque de respirer.

Les yeux de Derek se bloquèrent dans les siens, son vert-noisette rencontrant le marron foncé. La poigne du prince se resserra sur les bras de Stiles en même temps qu'il fermait ses yeux et inhalait profondément. Quand ses yeux se rouvrirent, ils étaient changés en un rouge brillant. Stiles déglutit. _Les yeux d'Alphas_. Tout dans son corps lui disait de courir, de crier et de fuir aussi vite que possible. Mais au contraire, Stiles planta ses doigts dans le T-shirt de Derek et tira le prince plus près. Derek grogna sous l'action, ce qui envoya un frisson dans la colonne de Stiles. Les mains de Derek relâchèrent ses bras, mais réapparurent à sa taille, poussant gentiment frappant leurs côtes ensemble. Les yeux de Derek se baissèrent vers les lèvres de Stiles avant de rétablir le contact visuel, tout en pressant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Derek leva une main vers le côté du visage de Stiles, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de fermer les yeux et se pencher vers elle. Derek sourit et se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient juste contre l'oreille de Stiles et il murmura, « _compagnon_ ».

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent brusquement et il se recula pour regarder Derek dans les yeux.

« Qu-Quoi ? » bégaya-t-il. Derek ne tressaillit pas à la question et poussa simplement le visage de Stiles pour que leurs lèvres soient à quelques centimètres.

« J'ai dit, compagnon » clarifia-t-il et il prit une profonde inspiration « Tu sens comme un compagnon. _Mon compagnon_. »

« Et bien tu l'as entendu le premier, peuple ! Prince Derek William Edward Hale, futur dirigeant du Royaume du Nord, a finalement choisi un compagnon ! » Stiles se tourna au son d'une troisième voix et rougit d'un rouge profond quand il vit au moins quatre reporters avec des micros et 5 caméras de télé différentes tous pointés vers son visage. Ils étaient clairement là depuis un moment, pistant sûrement Derek depuis la cérémonie. Stiles n'avait même pas remarqué. Il cacha son visage embarrassé dans la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Derek, et le Prince enveloppa simplement ses bras dans le dos de Stiles, le maintenant en place. « Quel est ton nom, fils ? » demanda le reporter de tout à l'heure.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les caméras et les journalistes, son premier vrai souvenir d'eux n'étant pas très bon. Alors que ses souvenirs de cette première expérience malheureuse refaisaient surface, la respiration de Stiles devint plus profonde et rapide et il put se sentir au bord d'une crise de panique, quand Derek dirigea une main relaxante de haut en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans le réaliser, il commença doucement à se relaxer sous le toucher de Derek jusqu'à être de nouveau calme, et jusqu'à ce que sa respiration revienne à la normale. Il devait pourtant encore sortir son visage de la sécurité du cou de Derek et ne se voyait pas le faire de si tôt. Au moins jusqu'à ce que ce reporter curieux demande de nouveau son nom. Il commença à se retourner pour faire une remarque râleuse, mais Derek leva une main vers ses cheveux courts et les caressa gentiment, gardant sa tête en place et le calmant à la fois. Stiles soupira de contentement, mais se figea de terreur quand Derek répondit enfin à la question.

« Son non est Genim « Stiles » Stilinski, son père est Le Commandant de La Garde Royale Stilinski, il a dix-huit ans, et il est mon compagnon.»

« Je ne peux pas être ton compagnon » Stiles répéta pour ce qui devait être la énième fois. Lui, son père, Derek, Jackson, Scott, et le Roi Hale se tenaient tous dans une des pièces secrètes du château, une heure et demie après le spot télévisé de Derek annonçant qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon. Le roi et le Commandant Stilinski étaient sortis promptement de leurs bureaux respectifs et Prince Jackson et Prince Scott furent convoqués immédiatement. Le roi avait chassé rapidement les équipes d'infos télé avant de les conduire tous les six dans une pièce cachée derrière une tapisserie. Au moment où Derek laissa Stiles, l'autre garçon marcha en long et large dans la pièce proclamant que tout ceci n'était qu'un malentendu, que ce n'était pas supposé arriver et que lui par-dessus tout et tout le reste, ne pouvait _pas _être le compagnon de Derek. Le roi était assis derrière un large bureau, le Commandant Stilinski se tenait maladroitement à côté de la porte, et Scott et Jackson étaient assis côte à côte sur le sol, les deux princes ne prêtant quasi aucune attention à la scène et regardant de façon absente en l'air.

Derek qui se tenait contre le mur, roula des yeux en écoutant Stiles babiller. Finalement il se détacha du mur de briques et marcha vers le plus jeune mâle, qui commença à reculer jusqu'à gagner le mur opposé et ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin. « Donc tu ne penses pas que tu peux être mon compagnon, c'est ça ? » Stiles acquiesça, incapable de parler parce que sa bouche était devenue soudainement sèche. « Et bien laisse moi te poser une question ? Comment te sens-tu en ce moment ? Nerveux ? Anxieux ? Effrayé ? » Stiles acquiesça encore. Derek sourit avant de doucement s'approcher et de placer sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles. Le plus jeune mâle se relaxa instantanément et se sentit lui-même se calmer. Les battements de son cœur redevinrent normaux, ses pensées embrouillées ralentirent, et il put sentir la tension quitter son corps. « Te sens-tu mieux maintenant ? » Derek demanda d'une voix calme.

« Oui » Stiles murmura, ses yeux bloqués dans ceux de Derek. Derek commença à enlever sa main de Stiles et dès qu'il l'enleva, tout ce qu'il ressentait avant revint. Avant que la main de Derek soit juste un pied plus loin, Stiles la reprit à deux mains et la plaça involontairement sur son cœur. Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit.

« Je peux te calmer et tu peux faire pareil pour moi. Nos loups sont connectés que tu aimes ça ou non et dès que ton Loup a fait une connexion avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre -»

« Vous être compagnons. Je sais. » Stiles termina. Un raclement de gorge derrière lui lui rappela qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièces et il enleva rapidement la main de Derek de son cœur mais il la tint toujours fermement dans sa main à ses côtés. « Bien même si nous étions compagnons… »

« Nous sommes compagnons. »

« Pourquoi est-ce juste survenu maintenant ? » Stiles continua comme si il n'avait pas entendu l'interruption. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si aujourd'hui était le premier jour où nous nous rencontrons ou autre. J'ai vécu derrière toi pendant les douze dernières années et je suis en dedans et dehors du château tout le temps. Pourquoi ce jour est-il différent de la semaine dernière ou de l'année dernière ? »

« Bien d'abord, tu n'avais pas l'âge légal, l'année dernière ou n'importe quelle année avant et Derek si. » Le roi répondit. « Quoique l'âge n'importe pas entre les compagnons, l'accouplement ne peut physiquement arriver avant l'âge légal de consentement de 18 ans, quelque chose que tu pourrais inconsciemment comprendre. Donc bien que tu ais déjà rencontré ton compagnon, cela ne te serait révélé avant que vous ayez tous deux l'age légal et même alors, pas toujours. »

"Bien c'est vrai et tout" interrompit le commandant Stilinski. "Mais Stiles a dix-huit ans depuis plus de 3 mois maintenant. Pourquoi ce n'arrive qu'aujourd'hui et pas avant?"

« Parce que je ne regardais pas avant » dit Derek, ses yeux fixés complètement sur Stiles. « Et aujourd'hui je regardais. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ses trois derniers mois enfermé dans ma chambre, pas pressé d'être à mon anniversaire, parce que j'étais persuadé que je ne trouverais personne et que ce serait simplement une autre année de déception. » Les sourcils de Derek se froncèrent et Stiles dut résister à l'urgence d'embrasser le pli sur son front pour le faire disparaître. Il serra doucement la main de Derek à la place. Derek sourit. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et j'ai trouvé mon compagnon. » Derek sourit et prit une autre profonde bouffée d'air. « Et il est tout à moi ». Stiles essaya d'empêcher son sourire de se propager sur son visage presque instantanément. Derek suivit simplement le mouvement de sa tête et reconnecta leurs lèvres avant même que Stiles ait pu se sentir désolé à ce propos. Derek pressa son corps contre celui de Stiles, le tenant entre son corps et le mur de pierres, chaque cellule à l'intérieur de Stiles semblant s'allumer de feu. Juste quand le baiser commença à être plus profond, il y eut un autre raclement de gorge et les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent pour voir le Commandant Stilinski se tenant quelques pas plus loin.

« Non que je ne sois pas heureux pour vous deux, mais si tu pouvais éviter de dévorer mon fils, en face de moi ? » Stiles et Derek rougirent, Derek ayant la décence de regarder vers le sol timidement. Le roi rit avant de revenir sur ses pas et de lui donner une petite claque dans le dos.

« Ce n'est rien mon fils, cela arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous quand nous trouvons finalement _'l'unique'_. Le Roi dit, faisant un clin d'œil à Stiles. « Mais aussi merveilleux que ce soit, si Stiles lui-même ne veut pas allez jusqu'au bout, nous ne pouvons et ne le forcerons pas. » Le roi se retourna vers l'ado. « Et bien, jeune Stilinski ? Comment te sens-tu à propos d'être lié à Derek et devenir l'un des futurs rois du Royaume du Nord ? »il lui dit tout cela en comme ça, ce qui fit accélérer le cœur de Stiles. Ses pensées tournèrent encore une fois à 100km à l'heure. Il se tourna vers le roi pour lui dire _'désolé, merci mais non merci'_, mais un regard accidentel vers Derek le fit changer d'avis. L'homme plus vieux lui souriait avec espoir, ses yeux verts noisette dansant en le regardant d'une façon qu'il lui fit détester et adorer cela en même temps. Si son visage de chiot n'était pas assez, le pouce de Derek caressait le derrière de la main de Stiles le calmant –presque inconsciemment. Stiles sut qu'il n'y avait aucune chance au monde qu'il puisse refuser. Il serra la main de Derek et sourit.

« J'accepte officiellement. »

« Es-tu sûr ? » Derek demanda avant que quiconque d'autre ne puisse parler. « Ne te sens pas obligé de dire oui. Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas. » Stiles acquiesça.

« Crois moi. Je le veux. »

« Donc c'est décidé ! » Le Roi exulta s'apprêtant à sortir rapidement de la pièce, emmenant le chef de sa garde avec lui. « Stiles quand entres-tu en chaleur ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda l'adolescent, n'ayant pas entendu étant occupé à fixer Derek.

« Quand sont tes chaleurs ? » le Roi répéta, riant sous cape.

« Euh… de-deux mois. »

« Vous entendez cela? Nous avons un lien et un mariage à organiser et nous n'avons que deux mois ! » Le Roi continua de traîner l'autre père hors de la pièce Le Commandant Stilinski visiblement moins excité que le roi. Jackson et Scott suivirent rapidement laissant Stiles et Derek seuls dans la pièce. Les deux se tinrent en silence en se tenant les mains avant que Stiles parle finalement.

« Donc tu sais cette chose que nous faisions avant que mon père ne nous sépare ? » Derek acquiesça. « Je pense que maintenant qu'il est parti on devrait définitivement continuer. Genre maintenant. » Avant qu'il eut pu cligner des yeux, Derek le pressa une fois de plus contre le mur, ses lèvres bougeant fermement contre les siennes. Derek le repoussa juste assez pour sourire, ses yeux rouges d'alpha rayonnant.

« Je suis d'accord, Stilinski. Complètement d'accord. »

* * *

Et voilà le second chapitre, merci encore pour les reviews je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise comme elle m'a plu

le chapitre suivant arrive très vite : La connexion, à très vite !

laissez une review, ça fera plaisir à l'auteure!


	3. Chapitre 3 : la connexion

**Chapitre 3 : La connexion**

**Tout le crédit revient à **StarkidPotterFan !

* * *

« Je peux pas croire que nous serons liés dans quelques jours »

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous serons mariés quelques jours après » Derek et Stiles étaient étendus sur le lit de Derek en regardant par la fenêtre, les deux garçons sans t-shirt et en pantalons légers à cause de la chaleur d'août. C'était la nuit de samedi. Demain à minuit, Stiles entrerait en chaleur et mardi ils seraient liés. Les deux derniers mois furent un tourbillon de planning, de rendez-vous, de leçons de juste étiquette pour Stiles, et de beaucoup _beaucoup_ de pelotages et de tripotages inappropriés. Jamais assez de pelotages pour Stiles en réalité vu que Derek prenait soin de ne jamais aller jusqu'au bout, gardant cette première fois pour la nuit du lien. Stiles se serait plus plaint, si Derek avec d'autres choses n'avait pas fait _plus_ que compenser cela. A chaque fois que Stiles avait commencé à geindre, Derek l'avait embrassé, ou touché ou s'était frotté contre lui d'une façon qu'il lui faisait oublié son propre nom, envoyant aux oubliettes la raison pour laquelle il était contrarié au départ.

Stiles soupira en regardant l'horloge posée sur table de chevet de Derek, _leur_ table de chevet. La majorité des affaires de Stiles furent transportées de chez lui vers la chambre de Derek au palais. Il n'y avait plus que trois boîtes restantes dans la chambre qu'il avait appelée la sienne depuis son enfance et cette pensée le fit s'accrocher aux bras nus de son compagnon un peu plus fermement. Derek remarqua immédiatement la soudaine tension et pencha le menton de Stiles pour le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Stiles secoua la tête et se pencha pour un baiser avec l'espoir de faire oublier cela au prince, mais Derek se recula. Avant que Stiles ait pu réagir, l'alpha les fit rouler de sorte que Stiles reposait sur le dos avec Derek penché au dessus de lui en tenant ses poignets vers le bas. Derek se baissa et lia doucement ses lèvres avec celles de Stiles. Le plus jeune essaya rapidement d'approfondir le baiser, mais Derek le garda bref avant de se retirer pour fixer les yeux de son compagnon. « Stiles, en tant que mon compagnon, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me dises quand quelque chose ne va pas. Est-ce que c'est ma chambre ? Est-ce trop petit ? As-tu besoin de- »

« Non ce n'est rien de tout cela » l'interrompit Stiles. « C'est juste… ça vient juste de me frapper que ceci sera mon chez moi à partir de maintenant. Je veux dire j'ai presque grandi dans le palais, mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment vécu. Et bientôt je vais t'aider à diriger d'ici et -»

« C'est beaucoup à encaisser, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Derek. Stiles hocha la tête. Derek sourit et lâcha un de ses poignets pour caresser sa joue. « Je sais que tout ça arrive très vite, mais peu importe ce qui arrive, je promets que je serai juste ici à tes côtés à chaque moment et à chaque pas du chemin. » Stiles sourit et se redressa pour embrasser Derek sur la joue avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je voudrais que ma mère puisse t'avoir rencontré. Elle t'aurait vraiment aimé. »

« Comment était-elle ? » demanda Derek, en se déplaçant pour être couché plus à côté de Stiles qu'au dessus de lui. Stiles sourit tristement.

« Elle était géniale. Intelligente, drôle, créative, TDAH¹ -»'

« Si basiquement toi ? » Stiles roula des yeux mais sourit et acquiesça.

« Selon mon père, oui. Il a dit que la seule différence était que je sois né garçon. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi c'était si dur d'être à la maison et près de moi après… après sa mort. Comme je lui ressemble et que j'agis comme elle. » Derek enterra son visage dans le pli entre le cou et l'épaule de Stiles, essayant d'être une sorte de réconfort pour son compagnon triste.

« Comment est-elle morte ? » demanda-t-il finalement, la question que Stiles avait redouté autant qu'attendu. Sans avoir à demander, Derek se redressa et entrelaça leurs doigts, les serrant fermement en soutien.

« Elle était peintre et son sujet favori était la nature, surtout les bois entourant le royaume. » Stiles commença, essayant de rester concentré sur le récit de l'histoire et non sur les sentiments derrière elle. « Elle avait la mauvaise habitude de se perdre dans sa peinture à tel point qu'elle se coupait littéralement du reste du monde. Elle peignait le lever du soleil un matin et elle était si perdue dedans qu'elle n'a pas entendu l'ours s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. » A partir de ce moment de l'histoire, Stiles tenait maintenant les mains de Derek comme si sa vie en dépendait pendant qu'il se battait au milieu des souvenirs qu'il avait gardé enfermés derrière des boucliers et des murs. Derek émit un son de gorge qui ressemblait à un gémissement, voyant son amour dans un tel état de détresse, lui causant une douleur physique aussi.

« Elle a essayé de courir, mais elle allait à l'encontre d'un ours, donc ses chances étaient minces, tu vois ? Mon père et moi avons entendu ses cris depuis la maison, et il a attrapé son pistolet et son couteau et pris le moi de six ans juste derrière lui. Qu-quand on est arrivé jusqu'à elle… il n'y avait- il ne restait presque rien d'elle. Elle criait et respirait toujours, mais il y a avait tellement de _sang_ Derek et elle ne pouvait même pas bouger. Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu mon père si en colère. Il a commencé à tirer sur l'ours mais l'ours fit tomber le pistolet de ses mains et le ratatina comme si ce n'était rien. Je lui ai crié que nous devions par-partir et amener maman à l'hôpital, mais il a juste sorti son couteau et chargé l'ours et s'est battu contre lui. Et il a gagné. Il a tailladé sa gorge, mais pas avant qu'il lui enlève une bonne partie de sa jambe, en même temps que de planter ses griffes sur toute sa peau. Même après ça, il a quand même réussi à me placer sur son dos et à porter ma mère tout le chemin jusqu'aux docteurs du palais. Mais il était trop tard et ils n'ont rien pu faire. Elle est morte sur la route dans ses bras. Nous sommes les dernières personnes qu'elle ait vues.

Stiles pleurait totalement à ce moment et il ne tenta même pas d'essuyer le flot continu de larmes. Derek resta silencieux, laissant Stiles dire tout ce qu'il devait dire et Stiles était silencieusement reconnaissant de ne pas avoir à s'arrêter périodiquement quand juste aller jusqu'au bout était une lutte. « En honneur de sa bravoure et de sa empressement à mourir pour sa femme, ton père offrit à mon père la place de Commandant de la Garde Royale. »

« Je me souviens de la cérémonie pour ça » Derek ajouta doucement « Personne ne m'a dit pourquoi il l'a eu, mais je me souviens que c'était une très grosse affaire et que tout le monde a fait un foin de ça. Il y avait des journalistes partout dans le château -» Derek s'arrêta en sentant Stiles se tendre dans ses bras « Avec des caméras et des micros demandant après ce que s'était passé. » finit Derek, comprenant maintenant pourquoi Stiles avait paniqué le jour du Choix « Demandant à un enfant de six ans comme c'était de voir sa mère mourir » Stiles acquiesça, ses yeux ne rencontrant toujours pas ceux de Derek jusqu'à ce que la main de Derek sur son menton l'y force. « C'est pour ça que tu ne les aime pas. »

« Tu les aurais aimé toi ? » demanda Stiles en retour. « Je venais juste de perdre un parent et tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était savoir de quelle race était l'ours qui l'a tuée. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, putain, Je ne voulais pas penser à ça. Donc j'ai couru pendant toute la cérémonie de mon père, espérant que si je courais assez, je pourrais courir loin de tout cela. » Derek acquiesça, se souvenant.

« Je m'en souviens » dit-il. « Je me souviens aussi de toi déménageant au cottage le jour d'après. » Stiles haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu te souviens de ça ? » Derek toussa et roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Une seconde j'étais en train de regarder les gardes essayer de t'attraper sur ton vélo pour t'empêcher de rouler dans les couloirs, et la seconde d'après tu étais dans ma chambre, saignant et déchiquetant le devoir que j'avais mis quatre jours à écrire. Stiles rougit au souvenir de leur première rencontre.

« Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ça. » Derek sourit et embrassa sa joue encore humide déplaçant ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Stiles. « Prouve le. »

* * *

1 TDAH : le fameux Trouble du Déficit d´Attention avec ou sans Hyperactivité dont souffre Stiles l'obligeant à prendre de l'Aderall et nous donnant ces grands moments de Stiles

* * *

Voilà pour le troisième chapitre, bientôt le chapitre 4: Le lien,

Reviewez, cela fera plaisir à l'auteure

A très vite !


	4. Chapitre 4 : le lien

**Chapitre 4 : Le lien  
**

**Tout le crédit revient à **StarkidPotterFan !

* * *

_Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. C'était comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser : tous ses nerfs étaient en feu. Un scan rapide et global lui apprit qu'en fait il n'était pas littéralement en feu, il mit une petite seconde pour en être reconnaissant. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer, seulement pour découvrir combien cette idée était mauvaise. Ses poumons étaient remplis de ce qui devait être le plus alléchant et donnant le plus l'eau à la bouche __parfum __de l'univers. Il voulut chercher la source de ce parfum et la dévorer avec toutes les fibres de son corps. Ses doigts attrapèrent les draps derrière lui et ce n'est que quand il jeta un regard derrière qu'il remarqua que les draps étaient en satin rouge et non du vert gazon de sa chambre. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'était plus dans le petit cottage qu'il partageait avec son père et qu'il vivrait dorénavant pour toujours dans le château du Royaume du Nord. Il réalisa bientôt que le parfum dont il ne pouvait se passer était Derek et que ce qui le faisait se sentir comme s'il était en feu était que ses entrailles l'étaient. Stiles gémit. Il était officiellement en chaleur. __Fuck__…_

* * *

« Derek !» cria Stiles en venant pour la seconde fois en une heure. Après s'être réveillé en sursaut, il était sorti du lit, avait attrapé le premier t-shirt et le premier pantalon qu'il avait pu trouver, et avait couru jusqu'à son ancienne maison, avant que Derek n'ait commencé à remuer. Derek savait que ses chaleurs arrivaient et savait à quoi s'attendre, mais pour une quelconque raison, il ne voulait pas que le prince le voit comme ça, si demandeur et désespéré. La simple pensée de l'autre mâle fit réagir son corps instantanément, son érection revenant déjà, même si il s'était passé moins d'une minute.

Stiles avait espéré que mettre de la distance physique entre lui et Derek l'aurait calmé, mais cela rendit seulement ça pire. Stiles se retourna pour se mettre sur ses genoux et sortit rapidement une vieille boîte à chaussures, remerciant tous les saints que son père ne l'ait pas trouvée. Il l'ouvrit hâtivement et en sortit le sextoy bleu qui avait été son seul compagnon durant ses semaines de chaleurs par le passé. Il sut que cela n'aiderait pas cette fois autant que par le passé, maintenant qu'il avait un compagnon et que Derek était vraiment le seul qui puisse calmer son besoin d'être baisé et appartenu, mais il espéra que cela pourrait aider un peu.

Il plaça le sextoy sur le lit à côté de lui et se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il amena sa main derrière lui pour tracer doucement le contour de son trou. Une bonne chose à propos du fait d'être un omega : il s'auto-lubrifiait pendant la semaine de chaleurs donc il n'avait jamais vraiment de raison de se préparer lui-même. Il gémit quand son doigt rentra en lui, la propre lubrification de son corps rendant cela facile. Il en ajouta rapidement un second et juste après, un troisième. Quand se fut clair qu'il avait besoin de plus, il enleva ses doigts maintenant lubrifiés et s'empressa de prendre le sextoy. Sans hésitation, il le poussa en lui, gémissant et frappant son sexe dur contre les draps doux et usés.

«Et bien, n'est-ce pas un spectacle à voir? » Stiles tourna ses yeux vers la porte pour voir son fiancé se tenir à sa porte le fixant avec des yeux rouges comme s'il était une chose à manger. Stiles haleta de surprise et eut le nez plein du parfum de l'alpha, ce qui fit augmenter le besoin dans son corps.

« Comment…Co -» Stiles balbutia alors que Derek se rapprocha jusqu'à se tenir juste derrière lui. L'autre homme vira les mains de Stiles, s'emparant du sextoy et le retirant en entier de lui. Le trou de Stiles se contracta sous la perte et il ne put s'empêcher d'écarter légèrement les jambes quand Derek l'attrapa par les hanches.

« Comment je t'ai trouvé ? » demanda Derek, disant les mots que Stiles ne semblait pas trouver. Il acquiesça. « Ce n'était pas très dur. Je savais que tes chaleurs commençaient aujourd'hui donc quand je me suis réveillé et que tu étais parti, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où tu pouvais être. De plus tu a laissé une sorte de … parfum alléchant tout le chemin de ma chambre jusqu'ici » Derek libéra une des hanches de Stiles et fit courir un ongle pointu tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Stiles trembla de façon visible. « Est-ce que tu comprends à quel point c'était dangereux? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles quand il réalisa qu'il lui avait en fait posé une question et qu'il était supposé y répondre.

« Marcher de ma chambre à ici » répondit Derek, ses doigts traçant maintenant le contour de son trou prêt et ouvert. « Sentant comme la salope en chaleur que tu es. Tu sais combien c'était dangereux ? Ou n'étais tu pas au courant que n'importe qui aurait pu accidentellement croisé le chemin de ton odeur et te suivre jusqu'ici et te trouver comme ça ? » Stiles se mordit la lèvre et gémit quand les doigts qui avaient frotté son entrée s'arrêtèrent juste pour se glisser dedans doucement, avec une facilité pratique. « Te trouver tout mouillé et excité et pratiquement en train de supplier pour ça. Tu penses que tu aurais été capable de résister ? »

« Je-Je sais pas… peut… peut-être ? »

« Faux ! Ils t'auraient trouvé à quatre pattes avec ton cul en l'air et t'auraient baisé sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. » Les yeux de Stiles roulèrent à l'arrière de sa tête et il se précipita vers l'avant alors que les doigts de Derek (plus gros que les siens) frappèrent sa prostate. « Ils t'auraient baisé comme si leur vie en dépendait. T'auraient baisé, embrassé, marqué, clamé… noué. Tu vois le problème maintenant, Stiles ? » Il demanda en ajoutant un troisième doigt. « Tu es mien. Mien à baiser, mien à embrasser, mien à marquer, mien à clamer et Mien.à.nouer. » Une poussée particulièrement dure des doigts de Derek fit serrer les draps à Stiles et le mit à seulement quelques caresses appropriées de pleurer sous la sensation. « Je vais te nouer si fort bébé, que tu ne _penseras_ plus jamais à vouloir quelqu'un d'autre. Tu voudras juste que je baise ton joli petit cul à longueur de journée.»

« Demain, je vais te jeter sur le lit et te faire venir si durement et tant de fois que tu oublieras ton propre nom. Et ensuite quand tu penseras que tu ne pourras plus en supporter plus, je vais te nouer comme la petite salope que tu es, et te faire venir encore par ça. » Stiles gémit et baissa une main pour malmener un de ses mamelons en alternant entre pousser contre les doigts de Derek et presser sa bite contre son lit. « Je vais te remplir avec mon sperme, » continua Derek. « Jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes comme en train de putain de couler dedans. Je ne laisserai rien couler dehors, mon noeud gardera tout dedans pour que je puisse te féconder. » Stiles trembla à cette pensée et il put presque sentir le large sourire de Derek derrière lui. « C'est la vérité bébé. Je vais féconder ton joli cul serré, remplir ton corps de mes louveteaux. Tu aimerais ça, Stiles ? C'est ça que tu veux ? » Stiles acquiesça furieusement mais Derek grinça des dents de réprimande. «Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça. Utilise tes mots.»

« Oui.. »

« Oui _quoi_, Stiles ? »

« Oui je-je veux que tu me baises… me féconde… me possède… Derek, s'il te plait -» supplia Stiles, parti trop loin pour comprendre complétement ce qu'il disait, il s'en fichait. Derek prit enfin pitié du plus jeune mâle, glissant ses doigts dehors avant de les rerentrer et les tourna en touchant sa prostate. Stiles haleta et sa vision devint trouble alors que son orgasme le frappa comme une tonne de briques. Il s'affala sur son lit, plus capable de se soutenir alors que Derek continua de pousser dans son trou pendant qu'il venait. Le soupir du prince « _mien_ » fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula à peu près de la même façon pour Stiles. Derek le doigta/suça/se frotta contre lui/toute autre chose sexuelle à laquelle il put penser n'incluant pas de véritable pénétration jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse. Enfin il viendrait et ensuite ils parleraient ou s'enlaceraient ou n'importe quoi d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une autre vague ne le frappe, continuant le cycle. Après son retour sur terre après un orgasme particulièrement intense, Stiles demanda à Derek s'il devait lui retourner la faveur, Derek lui répondit qu'il s'en était déjà occupé pendant qu'il était évanoui. Cette réponse fit battre son cœur plus vite, amenant une autre vague plus tôt que prévu.

* * *

Le matin suivant, les deux hommes se réveillèrent tôt et après un petit tour sous la douche, ils se séparèrent chacun dans une aile différente du château pour se préparer pour le cérémonie du lien d'aujourd'hui. La première partie, comme d'habitude serait télévisée dans tout le royaume et dans la plupart des royaumes voisins qui attendaient cela aussi. La cérémonie commencerait à 10h avec un discours du Roi, suivi de la lecture du Décret Royal sur l'Accouplement des Compagnons. Ensuite Derek et lui jureraient que leurs Loups et leurs côtés humains acceptaient l'autre comme leur compagnon. Ensuite il porteraient un toast, se mordraient, s'embrasseraient, et les caméras seraient éteintes et Derek pourrait baiser Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus marcher correctement. Si tout se passait selon le plan, il serait accouplé avec Derek dès 10h30.

Alors que les femmes de chambre s'empressaient de le rendre prêt dans son costume taillé juste pour l'occasion, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait à peine six mois, il n'avait jamais été touché par un autre Loup et que dans seulement quelques heures il serait noué à son compagnon. Cette pensée amena un tremblement le long de sa colonne et il dut durement réprimer l'envie de gémir. Il se recula précipitamment de ces douces mains contre sa peau échauffée, leur demandant gentiment de le laisser seul pour ses derniers instants en tant que simple ado. Désireux de satisfaire leur futur dirigeant (et la plupart d'entre eux étant assez âgés pour deviner exactement à quoi il était en train de penser) ils le laissèrent rapidement avec quelques mots et pas de dispute, fermant la porte fortement derrière eux. Stiles soupira à la fermeture de la porte et appuya sa tête contre le mur froid.

Son esprit s'égara et il pensa que quelque part dans le château, dans sa propre pièce, Derek était lui aussi en train de se préparer pour la cérémonie. D'abord il mettrait son pantalon sur mesure qu'il ferait glisser sur ses mollets et ses cuisses bronzées avant de cacher la seule chose que Stiles voulait voir et n'avait pas encore vu le plus. Ensuite il boutonnerait sa chemise blanche qui cacherait tristement ses abdos et ses pectoraux que Stiles aimait tant toucher. Après il mettrait la veste de costume sur ses biceps et ses bras qui faisaient Stiles se sentir comme enveloppé dans une couverture de sécurité. Ensuite ses mains commenceraient à ajuster sa cravate avec ses doigts épais qui pourraient faire venir à mort Stiles sans même vraiment essayer…

« Who ! Le tigre. Je savais que tu étais prêt mais ça c'est un peu trop » La voix très féminine sortit Stiles de son fantasme comme s'il avait été frappé par un seau rempli d'eau froide. Il se tourna vers la porte pour voir sa bientôt belle-sœur Lydia ricanant, clairement amusée de l'avoir attrapé en train de fantasmer, et alors qu'Allison rougissait derrière elle, elle lui souriait aussi. Les deux étaient aussi sur leurs 31 pour la cérémonie, dans une robe pourpre avec des chaussures et des accessoires assortis. La robe d'Allison était faite pour s'enrouler autour de son corps et en étreindre chaque courbe, laissant beaucoup à l'imagination, et peu en même temps. Lydia était aussi stupéfiante, même si sa robe était évasée à la taille, rendant sa bosse de femme enceinte de cinq mois moins évidente. Chaque fille portait une tiare sur la tête qui attrapait la lumière et brillait fortement. Stiles s'assit rapidement sur le lit et plaça un coussin sur ses genoux dans une tentative de cacher son érection, espérant garder un peu de sa dignité. Si la haussement de sourcil que Lydia lui envoya fut d'une quelconque indication, il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup.

« Cela ne sert à rien de faire ça, Stiles. Nous savons tous à qui tu pensais et _à_ _quoi_. » dit-elle en s'approchant du lit, Allison quelques pas derrière. Elle s'assit derrière lui sur le lit et retira le coussin avant de le placer sur ses propres genoux. « Par ailleurs dans quelques heures nous serons tous de la même famille donc cela n'est pas un problème pour nous. Derek est attirant. Nous l'avons compris. » Stiles ne put se retenir de rougir et de la regarder bouche-bée sous le choc. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, ni à Jackson, les deux garçons ne s'étant jamais vraiment bien entendus enfants. Il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles Lydia était un peu gonflée, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment _cru_. Il se retourna vers Allison qui semblait amusée.

« Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? » demanda-t-il. Allison pouffa de rire et acquiesça.

« Plutôt oui. Tu t'y habitueras et elle finira par déteindre sur toi. » Dit-elle nonchalamment et lien biologique à part, Stiles put voir pourquoi Scott l'aimait. Elle avait un visage chaleureux et de doux yeux marron, qui donnaient l'envie de lui dire tous nos secrets.

« Bon si vous n'êtes pas au courant » commença-t'il. « Je dois finir de me préparer pour ma cérémonie de Lien, donc je ne veux pas être rude, mais je peux vous aider toutes les deux ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous avez besoin ? » Il demanda, priant silencieusement pour qu'elles restent. La distraction gardait à distance ses signaux de chaleur et l'aidait à rester concentré, il savait que sa concentration disparaitrait au moment où Derek serait à portée de nez. Lydia roula des yeux et croisa les bras.

« Bien de un, en considérant le fait que tu sois _complètement_ habillé je doute grandement que tu aies besoin de finir de te préparer. Et de deux, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions nous arrêter au passage et voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose ou si tu avais des questions de dernière minute comme nous sommes passées par là avant et tout ce bazar. » Stiles se mordit la lèvre et retourna cela dans sa tête.

« Est-ce que…. Comment… Je n'ai jamais… » Il balbutia, incapable de savoir comment exprimer cela sans paraître inexpérimenté ou idiot. Juste après, il sentit une main sur son genou et vit que c'était Allison qui était maintenant assise de l'autre côté et qui le regardait d'un air compréhensif.

« Laisse moi deviner : fait l'amour ? Tu es vierge ? » Demanda-t-elle. Stiles acquiesça, ce qui rendit son sourire plus large. « C'est bon, Stiles. Je sais comment tu te sens. Scott était mon premier et notre lien était ma première fois aussi et en allant à cette cérémonie je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Stiles, gagnant un haussement d'épaule en réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. J'étais une épave marchant le long du Grand Hall mais dès que j'ai pu sentir Scott… Je me suis calmée. Je n'avais pas à penser, pas à planifier et je ne m'inquiétais pas. Une combinaison de ton instinct et de tes chaleurs prend la relève. Tu sais exactement quoi dire, tu sais exactement quoi faire, et ton corps s'occupe de tout. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est te détendre et apprécier. »

« Et tu vas apprécier. » intervint Lydia ce qui fit qu'Allison et Stiles la fixèrent. « Quoi ? Si Derek est un tant soit peu comme Jackson, alors Stiles ne sera pas capable de _marcher_ pour le reste de sa semaine de chaleur. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça Allison, parce que si je me souviens bien, une certaine _personne_ a presque dû reporter son mariage parce qu'elle et Scott se sont un peu _trop_ amusés durant sa semaine de chaleur. » Allison baissa la tête et rougit, mais ne nia pas.

« Ce que Scott et moi avons fait cette semaine et chaque semaine depuis était tendre et formidable. Je ne regrette rien. » Dit-elle fermement, gagnant un rire des deux autres occupants de la pièce.

« Donc les filles vous pensez que je serai bien ? » demanda-t'il et les deux filles acquiescèrent.

« Stiles tu seras plus que bien. Tu seras parfait. C'est ça être compagnon. L'accord parfait pour quelqu'un dans toutes ses nuances et formes. » Dit Lydia tenant sa main dans les siennes.. « Derek ne pourrait littéralement pas trouver mieux s'il essayait, mais comme il t'a toi, c'est inutile. » Allison prit son autre main en montrant son accord.

« Très vite, tu seras un super beau-frère et bientôt tu feras un excellent roi » dit-elle. « Et un jour un papa extra. »

« Je pense que tu as oublié un oncle qui déchire. » ajouta Lydia, caressant son ventre pour mettre l'accent, ce qui les fit tous les trois rire et se serrer la main plus fort. Stiles soupira et les regarda.

« Merci. Je suis heureux que nous ayons eu cette conversation…ça… ça signifie vraiment beaucoup. » Lydia sourit et embrassa sa joue puis elle et Allison l'enveloppèrent dans une étreinte.

« Bienvenue dans la meute Hale, petit frère » murmura-t-elle dans son cou. Stiles sourit.

« Content d'être là »

* * *

« Le lien que vous faites aujourd'hui ne sera jamais déchiré, jamais faibli et jamais rompu. Est-ce que vous comprenez tous les deux ? »

« Oui.»

« Esr-ce que vous l'acceptez tous les deux ? »

« Oui. »

« Désormais, vous mettrez toujours l'autre en premier pour tout : besoins, désirs et actions. Est-ce que vous comprenez tous les deux ? »

« Oui.»

« Esr-ce que vous l'acceptez tous les deux ? »

« Oui. »

« La cérémonie d'aujourd'hui est le début du reste de l'éternité que vous passerez tous les deux liés. Est-ce que vous comprenez tous les deux ? »

« Oui.»

« Esr-ce que vous l'acceptez tous les deux ? »

« Oui. »

Stiles répondit question après question pendant il ne sut combien de temps et pour être honnête, il n'avait rien faire de tout ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Il savait qu'il devrait et que tout ce qui était dit était important, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était tomber à genoux et donner à Derek la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Allison avait raison. Marcher le long du hall noua tout son corps, mais à la seconde où il put sentir la présence de Derek dans la grande salle, il se calma. En quelque sorte. Ses nerfs se calmèrent au moins. Le reste de lui sembla se réveiller et vouloir sauter l'autre homme, sans s'occuper de qui d'autre aurait pu voir.

Le Roi Hale continua à marmonner et Stiles fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ce que disait le vieil homme, mais Derek tenait sa main et en caressait le derrière. C'était clairement fait pour être apaisant, mais il ne réussit qu'à pousser Stiles à bout. Le Roi Hale termina finalement la longue liste de questions et fit un pas en arrière, leur permettant de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Il marcha vers une table et revint sur ses pas, tenant un gobelet dans chaque main.

Derek et Stiles lâchèrent leurs mains jointes pour accepter les coupes tendues par le roi, et Stiles dut retenir une plainte à la perte de contact. Derek remarqua comment il se sentait et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Les deux finirent rapidement leurs coupes avant de les tendre aux serviteurs proches. Ensuite ils prirent la main de l'autre à leur gauche, et levèrent leurs poignets vers leurs bouches avant de mordre profondément. Normalement être mordu par un autre Loup était une expérience douloureuse, mais Stiles ne ressentit que du plaisir quand les dents de Derek percèrent sa peau. Il voulut tomber à quatre pattes et supplier le prince de le prendre et de le faire _maintenant_. Mais à la place il se concentra sur le fait de plonger ses dents encore plus fort dans le poignet de Derek. Derek grogna brièvement et ses yeux flashèrent instantanément de rouge, Stiles se sentit fier d'en être la cause. Les deux enlevèrent leurs crocs et les blessures commencèrent à guérir instantanément mais à la différence d'autres marques et morsures, celle-ci ferait une cicatrice permanente, montrant pour toujours qu'ils avaient un compagnon et qu'ils lui appartenaient. Il ne restait qu'une partie du rituel et tout le corps de Stiles tremblait pratiquement d'excitation.

Derek le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs poitrines se touchent et Stiles réalisa que c'était le plus proche qu'ils aient été de toute la matinée et combien l'autre homme lui avait en fait manqué, et pas juste d'une manière sexuelle, mais physiquement aussi. L'odeur de Derek lui avait manqué : un mélange de Terre et de soupe du château faite à la main, avec juste une touche d'eau de parfum qu'il savait que Stiles aimait. La façon dont les bras de Derek l'entouraient lui avait manqué, il se sentait alors toujours comme enroulé dans une couverture de sécurité, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment ressenti depuis la mort de sa mère. La façon dont Derek lui souriait tendrement, comme s'il trouvait tout ce que faisait Stiles adorable, lui avait manqué.

Les quatre heures où ils avaient été séparés furent probablement la plus longue séparation entre eux depuis que tout avait commencé et pendant ses quatre heures, tout et rien concernant l'autre mâle lui avaient manqué. Il savait que le besoin explosif et constant d'être près l'un de l'autre diminuerait avec le temps, mais secrètement il ne le voulait pas. Il aimait savoir que quand il pensait à Derek, il y avait toutes les chances que Derek pensait à lui aussi. Il aimait être la première et la dernière chose à laquelle pensait l'autre Loup en se réveillant ou en allant au lit. Même si il y avait à peine une différence de hauteur de 5cm, Stiles se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour qu'ils se regardent directement dans les yeux. Stiles plaça une main de l'autre côté du visage de Derek pendant que le prince déplaçait ses mains vers sa taille. Stiles brisa le contact visuel rapidement pour regarder vers les lèvres de Derek avant de rencontrer de nouveau les yeux de son compagnon . Derek sourit doucement avant de se pencher et de lier leurs lèvres. C'était doux et innocent, l'opposé complet de toutes ses pensées excitées et furieuses. Il ne se plaignit pas pourtant. Ils se séparèrent sous les applaudissements étourdissants et Stiles vit les yeux de Derek briller de vert émeraude et il sut que les siens faisaient pareil, la couleur des compagnons. C'était officiel : ils étaient liés pour toujours. Contrairement à avant quand Stiles sentait une connexion avec Derek, c'était maintenant comme si il y avait une sorte de corde invisible qui les connectait réellement. Il ne put empêcher l'impression qui se diffusa en lui que cette corde invisible les garderait ensemble pour le reste de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas la stopper non plus.

Les yeux de Derek revinrent doucement à leur vert-noisette normal et Stiles sourit avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser encore une fois. Le second baiser fut ce qu'il attendait : passion, luxure et pureté, inaltérée, _chaleur_. Stiles enroulant rapidement ses bras autour du cou de Derek et le tira plus près, la prise de Derek sur lui se resserra en même temps. Le prince força pratiquement sa langue dans la bouche du mâle plus jeune et il ne fit pas un mouvement pour l'en empêcher. Stiles gémit quand les mains de Derek passèrent sous son t-shirt pour que sa peau touche sa peau. Les paumes de Derek entourèrent les os de ses hanches doucement et Stiles rougit en sentant son trou devenir plus mouillé, Derek sourit dans le baiser en le sentant. Stiles l'embrassa seulement plus durement. Les deux se trouvèrent littéralement arrachés par Scott qui tira Stiles et Jackson qui fit de même avec Derek. Les deux compagnons allèrent protester mais ils se souvinrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la salle. Stiles rougit encore plus fort quand il vit Allison et Lydia sourire d'un air compréhensif, pendant que son père se tenait dans le coin regardant n'importe où sauf vers lui.

« Derek » lui et Stiles se tournèrent pour regarder la Reine qui semblait retenir son rire. « Peut-être que Stiles et toi voudrez retourner dans votre chambre et … finir là-bas ? » Derek ne parla pas, mais acquiesça doucement en tendant la main à Stiles. Jackson et Scott les lâchèrent et les deux se retrouvèrent au milieu, joignant instantanément leurs mains. Tous sourirent. « Bien », dit-elle, s'installant dans son trône avant de tendre la main vers son mari. « Donc je suppose que nous vous verrons à 7 heures pour diner, hmmm ? Jouissez du reste de votre journée… à l'intérieur.»

* * *

« Ta mère faisant des blagues de sexe était choquant. »

« Je sais. »

« Hmm. Merci mon dieu les caméras étaient éteintes. »

« Je sais. »

« Je n'ai jamais su qu'elle était si vulgaire. Elle semblait toujours si calme et réservée et -»

« Stiles ! Je voudrais te baiser bientôt et t'entendre parler de _ma mère_ ne m'aide pas à faire ça ! » Dit Derek alors qu'eux deux couraient vers leur chambre. Quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, Stiles bougea pour ouvrir la porte, mais Derek avait d'autres plans. Il le poussa contre elle, avant de presser le devant de son corps contre l'arrière de celui de Stiles. Stiles ferma les yeux alors que des doigts chauds commencèrent vite à ouvrir son pantalon et à le descendre doucement sur ses hanches. Il ne put contrôler le sanglot qui lui échappa quand Derek atteignit et attrapa son sexe douloureux, le caressant doucement.

« Derek, s'il te plait… » Stiles ne savait pas s'il demandait à son compagnon de s'arrêter ou de continuer et tout ce que ces mots lui valurent fut un grognement.

« Tu te souviens ce que j'ai dit hier ? » murmura Derek « À propos de ce que je te ferais ? » Stiles hocha la tête et bougea ses hanches dans la main de Derek quand l'homme derrière lui accéléra. « Tu ne souviens pas de moi te disant que j'allai te faire venir jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus te souvenir de qui tu es ? Ou comment j'allai te féconder ? Comment j'allai _te nouer_? » Stiles grogna et ses ongles creusèrent dans la porte alors que Derek continuait à l'amener plus près de sa libération.

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de parler de ce que tu vas faire et le faire vraim-_Derek_ » Le cours des pensées de Stiles fut complétement interrompu par Derek qui tordit son poignet d'une certaine manière et frappa son propre sexe dur contre le cul de Stiles.

« Tu aimes savoir que je te fais ça dans le couloir où _n'importe qui_ peut passer ? Où n'importe qui peut te voir juste si demandeur, ouvert et prêt pour moi ? » Stiles, incapable de trouver des mots, acquiesça. « Tu es probablement trempé, n'est-ce pas? » Derek utilisa la main qui n'agrippait pas la bite de Stiles pour plonger dans son pantalon et entourer son entrée, qui tout comme il l'avait prédit, était complétement mouillée. « Tu étais comme ça pendant toute la cérémonie ? Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de gigoter. Mon pauvre Stiles a dû souffrir pendant si longtemps… » La main de Derek fonctionnaient en tandem avec sa voix, ce qui fit entrer Stiles dans une frénésie et il était presque sanglotant au moment où il glissa un doigt dedans. Après ça, tout ce qu'il fallut fut Derek se penchant vers lui et mordant gentiment son pouls avant que des lumières blanches n'explosent devant les yeux de Stiles pendant qu'il venait dans la main de Derek. L'autre homme le caressa simplement pendant ce temps.

Pendant que son orgasme subsistait, Derek enleva ses mains et Stiles alla s'étaler mollement contre la porte, presque incapable de se tenir debout. Derek ricana et après s'être assuré d'avoir une bonne poigne sur son compagnon, il déverrouilla la porte et les fit entrer tous les deux en fermant la porte derrière eux. Il lâcha Stiles au coin du lit et le garçon s'y effondra sans ménagement puis recula jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit contre le montant du lit. Derek le chevaucha. L'alpha se baissa et les deux s'embrassèrent doucement, la majorité du feu dans les veines de Stiles ayant disparu pour le moment. Les deux Loups s'attaquèrent à enlever leurs vêtements jusqu'à qu'il ne reste que leurs boxers. Stiles déplaça sa main vers l'entre-jambe de Derek mais l'autre mâle le stoppa, comprenant clairement qu'il voulait rembourser la faveur de tout à l'heure.

« Pas aujourd'hui -»

« Mais -» Derek stoppa la protestation en déposant des baisers contre son cou et son estomac avant de s'arrêter juste au dessus de la ceinture de Stiles.

« C'est ta semaine de chaleur _et_ ta première fois. J'ai l'intention de faire de ça tout à propos de toi »

« Mai-Mais Je ve-veux que tu apprécies ça aus-aussi. Je veux faire ce que tu aimes. » Stiles balbutia alors que Derek commençait doucement à descendre son boxer. Derek sourit.

« Crois moi. Si je suis avec toi je vais apprécier et tu es ce que j'aime »

« Mais… »

« Et nous avons le reste de nos vies pour que je te montre ce que c'est exactement_ ce que j'aime_. » Avant que Stiles ait pu protesté contre ça aussi, Derek descendit complètement son boxer et prit l'érection maintenant demi-dure de Stiles dans sa bouche. Stiles haleta et attrapa les draps pendant que Derek lui donnait la meilleure fellation de sa vie. Il pouvait sentir Derek sourire alors qu'il montait et descendait, ses mains pétrissant le derrière de Stiles. Il vint bien plus rapidement que la première fois et il regarda avec ses yeux à demi fermés Derek le repousser et avaler, sa langue léchant ses lèvres pour récupérer tout ce qu'il aurait pu rater.

Stiles se retourna avant que Derek ne puisse dire quelque chose, sentant déjà ce que son compagnon voulait. Il enleva complétement son boxer et du coin de l'œil, il vit Derek faire de même. Il ferma les yeux dans le coussin, écarta les jambes et attendit, son cœur sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine. Il sentit des mains chaudes attraper ses hanches mais au lieu de la sensation de la large appendice contre lui comme il s'y attendait, il sentit la langue de Derek entourer son trou avant de faire de petites, rapides lèches dedans. Stiles mordit le coussin pour s'empêcher de crier trop fort de plaisir et de frustration. Il adorait chaque chose que Derek lui faisait, mais il était déjà de nouveau dur et il avait attendu pour ça toute la journée d'hier et toute celle d'aujourd'hui et il voulait juste que Derek arrête de tourner autour du pot et _putain qu'il le noue _comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait.

« Derek… Je ne peux … plus … Je veux… » Derek lécha un grand coup de ses testicules à l'entrée de son cul.

« Que veux-tu Stiles ? Je peux pas te le donner si tu ne le demandes pas.»

« Toi… en moi… le noeud… s'il te plait… »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Parce que si ce n'est pas -»

« Putain, Derek je le veux ! Je te veux en moi si loin que je te sentirai après. Je veux que tu me noues au point que j'aie peur que tu ne puisses plus ressortir. Je veux que tu me clames pour que n'importe qui qui passe près de moi sache que je suis tien. Que je suis le compagnon d'un Alpha et que s'ils pensent ne serait-ce qu'à me toucher, tu en finiras avec eux. Je le veux ! Je le veux ! Bon Dieu Derek je veux… » Stiles fut incapable de finir sa phrase parce qu'il cria quand Derek rentra entièrement en lui. Ce fut ce que deux mois avaient construits. Il n'y avait pas ne douceur, pas de tendresse, et rien de doux murmuré à son oreille. C'était une baise dure et animale avec des morsures, des griffures et des jurons. Et c'était parfait, exactement ce que Stiles voulait. Il sut qu'il viendrait le moment (et bientôt) où il voudrait y aller doucement et chérir chaque instant où leurs corps seraient connectés, mais maintenant il avait juste besoin d'être baisé et Derek étant son compagnon savait exactement comment lui donner ça.

Trop tôt, Stiles sentit les signes familiers révélant qu'il était près. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose à Derek, mais l'autre homme se tordit légèrement, frappant sa prostate à mort. Il vint instantanément juste quand le noeud explosa à l'intérieur de lui. Stiles cria quand le pénis gonfla, Derek continuant de pousser peu profondément en lui, incapable de bouger plus loin. Stiles geignit en sentant l'orgasme suivant s'accélérer à l'intérieur de lui alors même qu'il venait juste d'en compléter un.

« Stiles… _putain_… » Fut le seul avertissement qu'il eut avant que Derek ne déverse finalement sa semence en lui. Sachant qu'il était la cause du plaisir de son compagnon, Stiles vint encore de façon inattendue en moins de cinq minutes. Les deux Loups restèrent là, connectés à l'autre à la fois figurativement et littéralement en redescendant du 7e ciel. Stiles bailla en sentant son amoureux sourire dans son épaule par derrière.

« Dors un peu, Stiles » L'homme le plus jeune se serait plaint, si ses paupières n'avaient pas déjà commencé à tomber. « Quand tu te réveilleras, on mangera et ensuite on commencera le deuxième round » Stiles souleva un sourcil et tourna la tête pour regarder Derek.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial à propos du deuxième round ? »

« Tu vas me chevaucher. »

* * *

Stiles est Derek furent remarquablement absents au diner de ce soir-là. Personne ne le mentionna. Ils ne furent présents qu'à peu de repas cette semaine-là, se faisant à la place amener leurs repas dans la chambre. Personne ne fit de commentaire à propos de ça non plus.

* * *

j'adore la toute fin de ce chapitre ! voilà plus que l'épilogue et c'est la fin, je veux tout poster avant de partir en vacances ce weekend pour trois semaines, donc la suite arrive demain dans la journée je remanierai un peu tous les chapitres après mon retour, changerai les tournures un peu bizarres, mais je préfère poster la fin pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim

l'auteure est contente que cette histoire vous plaise je traduirai vos reviews pour qu'elle puisse les lire !


	5. Chaptitre 5 épilogue : les compagnons

**Chapitre 5-Epilogue : Les compagnons  
**

**Tout le crédit revient à **StarkidPotterFan !

* * *

Stiles fit un pas en arrière et pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il croisa les bras, se mordit la lèvre et regarda du coin de l'œil. Peut-être un peu plus à gauche…

« 2cm et demi à droite. » Normalement, Stiles aurait dû sursauter à l'interruption soudaine, mais à la place son corps entier se relaxa et il sourit en se retournant pour voir Derek lui sourire en retour depuis l'entrée. Stiles se tenait en face du grand mur de la salle des Collections Royales où les portraits des princes et de leurs compagnons étaient accrochés. Le tout nouveau et dernier portrait fut accroché ce matin, et Stiles avait essayé de le redresser pendant les 10 dernières minutes.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? » demanda Stiles alors que Derek marchait vers lui. Derek haussa les épaules alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Juste une pressentiment. » Stiles sourit et se redressa pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de se retourner vers le large portrait et l'ajusta comme Derek l'avait suggéré. _Parfait_. Et ça l'était. La peinture les représentait bien sûr tous deux, et comme les photos de Jackson et Stiles, ils étaient en tenue de mariage. Cependant, au contraire des rigides et royaux Jackson et Lydia, et des trop amoureux Scott et Allison, la photo de Derek et Stiles était joueuse.

Derek et Stiles étaient en costumes trois pièces gris assortis, avec leurs cravates défaites et leurs vestes largement ouvertes. Derek portait Stiles sur son dos et Stiles l'embrassait sur la joue. Derek souriait largement vers eux et Stiles ne pouvait se souvenir d'un moment où il paraissait plus heureux. Le portrait fut peint une semaine avant (après que les chaleurs de Stiles se soient calmées) et fut révélé ce matin, juste avant que Stiles et Derek se tiennent devant tout le monde et soient légalement mariés. La réception commença à midi dans la Place de la Ville et continuait toujours, même si on touchait les dix heures du soir. Stiles s'était échappé furtivement pour arranger la peinture, (bien sûr il s'était vu déchiré et harcelé toute la journée) espérant être revenu avant que quiconque ne le remarque. Clairement son plan avait échoué, mais en regardant Derek fixer la peinture, il ne put se résoudre à en être dérangé.

« Prêt à y retourner ? » demanda-t-il. Derek acquiesça mais le rattrapa quand il commença à partir.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois te donner d'abord » Stiles le regarda attendant et Derek sortit ses mains de derrière son dos (pourquoi Stiles n'avait pas réalisé qu'il cachait quelque chose ?) pour révéler qu'il tenait une couronne d'or. Stiles regarda vers le haut et vit que Derek en portait une identique. Clairement les dix minutes qu'il avait manquées étaient importantes…

« Je voudrais te présenter avec ta première couronne, » dit Derek en souriant. « Votre altesse. » Stiles roula des yeux comme pour l'envoyer balader, mais comme d'habitude, ses joues rouge vif firent le reste. Derek la plaça doucement au dessus des cheveux de Stiles avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de le rapprocher de lui. Stiles soupira de contentement. « Je pense qu'on devrait y retourner. » dit finalement Derek. « Le peuple pourrait penser que nous avons fait un peu plus que te ramener à la fête. » Stiles sourit et haussa un sourcil en déplaçant ses mains en dessous de l'arrière du costard de Derek.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça fait si c'est ce qu'on a fait ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus séductrice possible. Si la façon dont Derek grogna fut d'une quelconque indication, alors il faisait ça bien.

« Et bien alors Roi Stiles, nous allons devoir inventer une très bonne excuse pour être revenu en retard à _notre_ réception de mariage. » Stiles haussa les épaules.

« Nous avions des devoirs royaux à traiter qui nous pouvaient vraiment pas attendre » répondit-il, retirant ses mains de Derek pour enlever son propre costard. Il sourit quand les yeux de Derek flashèrent de rouge. « Et _ça_, Roi Derek, _ne peut vraiment pas attendre_. »

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette histoire que starkidpotterfan a si bien écrite, je reviendrai peut-être avec une autre traduction, on verra.

merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir, j'ai fini de retravailler cette traduction du mieux que j'ai pu je vais maintenant m'attaque a traduire les reviews à l'auteur comme je lui ai promis

à bientôt sûrement

reviewez pour l'auteure, elle en sera très heureuse


End file.
